Le testament
by misa2
Summary: un petit os pour faire patienter ceux attendant la suite de ma fanfiction en cours, un petit délire. ps : j'ai que le délire, pas le monde ni le personnage (c'est à J.K Rowling tous sa)


Fanfiction un chapitre.

Le testament révélateur.

La longue bataille pour vaincre Voldemort vient de se terminer dans l'école de Poudlard. Les Mangemorts et Voldemort sont enfin vaincus, emprisonnés ou morts selon la personne. Le jeune Harry est épuisé non loin du corps du mage noir, ayant finalement réussi à le battre pour être libre du fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules. Seule le soulagement et la tristesse sont visible dans ses yeux, car il a vu bon nombre de personne mourir sur le chemin pour vaincre Voldemort.

Des personnes comme certain de ses anciens professeurs. Severus Snape mort i mois en protégeant des élèves durant l'une des rares autorisations de sortir à Pré-au-lard. Minerva Mcgonagall durant cette dernière bataille, voulant malgré son âge avancer se battre pour protéger les plus jeune présents dans le château. Hagrid également durant la bataille, se prenant un sort de la mort dans le dos en protégeant la forêt interdite et ses habitants des flammes, permettant ainsi de protéger l'habitat des créatures magiques qui, pour le remercier du sacrifice, ont attaqué depuis la forêt les Mangemorts et les géants.

D'autres qui étaient dans l'ordre du phénix, comme Albus Dumbledore, à cause d'un sort noir servant de défense aux Horcruxes. Maugrey Fol Œil, en le mettant à l'abri l'été précédent. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, morte durant la bataille en protégeant son mari.

Et les derniers, les élèves ou d'ancienne connaissance. Percy Weasley, en protégeant son petit frère, Fred. Colin, Lavande, Ernie et Millicent Bulstrode (ayant refusé la marque avec d'autres Serpentards, et protéger jusqu'au bout par Severus Snape) durant la bataille finale.

Alors qu'il allait se relever, il vit une personne, sensé être dans son camp, pointer sa baguette en sa direction. Comprenant rapidement qu'il allait se faire tuer sans pouvoir réagir, il dit clairement : « la trahison en sera la raison ». La personne ricane, croyant surement qu'il a perdu la tête et lui lance le sort de la mort. Au même moment, dans le bureau des testaments de Gringotts, un parchemin prend feu, disparaissant sans pour autant bruler les parchemins autour de lui.

Une semaine plus tard, le testament de « Celui-qui-est-mort-en-sauvant-le-monde-sorcier-du-mage-noir-le-plus-puissant-du-siècle » est sur le point de s'ouvrir sans la présence du monde magique comme l'aurait voulu le monde sorcier. Devant le gobelin chargé des testaments se trouve le représentant de l'ordre du Phénix, Kingsley Shacklebolt, les membres de la famille Weasley en entier, certain semblant plus triste que d'autre, Remus Lupin et son fils Teddy avec Andromeda, Neville Londubat et une personne dissimulée dans un coin.

L'avatar d'Harry, contenu dans le testament apparu devant tous, à la surprise de ceux qui ignorait il y a quelques jours l'existence d'un testament. Dans la salle, seul le jeune Teddy réagit en voyant son parrain, bien que son père l'empêche de s'approcher. Celui-ci semblait triste et défaitiste, malgré son sourire, mais il finit par parler.

-Bien, l'ouverture de ce testament ne peut être fait que si je me fais trahir par l'ordre ou par un proche, et que l'autre a été détruit avant. Donc vous allez tous perdre monde magique, tant pis pour vous. Mais passons au testament lui-même.

Moi, Harry James Potter Black Snape, (plusieurs cris de surprise se font entendre, même si les Lupins-Tonks, Neville, les jumeaux et la personne cachée ne réagissent pas) aussi saint d'esprit que peut l'être un fils, filleul et neveu de maraudeur et enfant adoptif volontaire de Severus Snape -soit très peu je l'avoue-, ( nouveaux cris, évanouissement et sourire en coin de ceux qui n'ont pas réfléchi la fois d'avant) déclare sur l'Honneur des titres de Lord liés aux Potter, Black et Prince que ce testament a été accepté par la magie du monde, prouvant qu'il n'est fait sans menace, falsification ou contrôle quelconque.

Je lègue mes biens à Remus J. Lupin et son fils, Teddy Black Lupin, qui ne pourra y toucher qu'une fois majeur et pas pour faire plaisir à la première greluche qui passe. A Neville Londubat et à Fred et Georges Weasley également. Le partage sera égal pour tous au niveau argent. Les biens, demeures et autres biens ne pouvant être partager facilement devront être partager entre eux selon leurs choix, et que tous est quelque chose. Rien ne sera pour les autres, ni membre du phénix, ni de soi-disant amis et encore moins pour reconstruire un monde magique qui m'a humilié durant plusieurs années. Bien sur, pour prouver que vous n'avez rien à voir avec la traitrise, vous pouvez demander du véritasérum à Draco Malfoy, mais cela ne vous permettra pas d'avoir la moindre petite chose de MON héritage. D'ailleurs le petit blond, ne tique pas en pensant à ma mort, c'est déjà fait. Je disais, Draco Malfoy, étant donné que j'ai la flemme de léguer les titres, je te laisse faire, tu t'y connais mieux que moi en ligner et en droit aux titres de lord.

Bien, prenez soin de notre petite Lune avec cette héritage, je préfère la laisser en dehors des problèmes réels et politique. A oui, les jumeaux, assurez-vous que Remus ne rend pas le dernier du sang des maraudeurs trop sage. Remus, garde la maison intacte avec les exploits de ses deux là. Neville... surveille ses fous furieux, Remus a autant de mal à les contrôler qu'il en avait avec Cornedrue et Patmol. Et faites un orphelinat pour protéger les enfants innocents, qui n'ont fait de mal que de ne plus avoir de famille ou être né dans une mauvaise famille.

Et pour finir, que tous les paris fait, quand j'ai parlé de ce testament aux personnes concernés, et que j'ai gagné aille sur le compte de mon adorable filleul, dernier cadeau de son serpondor de parrain. Et dans le cas où j'en aurais perdu... dommage pour vous, je peux pas vous payer. Dernier geste de fils de maraudeurs.

Lord Harry James Potter Black Prince

alias Harry James Potter Black Snape qui ne veut pas vous voir avant que vous soyez vieux ou grand-père dans le cas de Lunard sous le risque de vous botter le derrière.

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cela ? Avez-vous une idée du traitre ? Ou une piste ? Voulez-vous une suite (bien que je sois pas sur d'en faire réellement une, mais j'avais écrit il y a un moment ce testament par pur délire, et encore il est gentil là contrairement à sa version initiale). Si oui ? Comment pensez-vous que vont réagir les weasley, l'ordre ou Hermione d'être mis à l'écart pour Malfoy ?_


End file.
